Ms. Kindergrübber
Kindergrubber is a 2010-introduced and fiction-only character. She is a witch and a teacher at Monster High. Her class is Home Ick and she's very particular about her students following her instructions to the letter, though she has a soft spot for students who show extraordinary skill. Prior to becoming a teacher, she ran a boarding house. Because she still has the room for it, she still accepts tenants these days, but only under special circumstances. For instance, among those staying with her are Hoodude Voodoo and Robecca Steam, students who otherwise have nowhere else to go. Character Personality Ms. Kindergrubber is a strict lady who rolled into teaching due to the high frequency of times people consulted her when she was self-employed. Kindergrubber is a very strict and impatient teacher, insisting that her students do everything exactly like she does immediately. On the other hand, she does not hide her admiration for students when they surpass her in any home ick subject, such as Frankie Stein in sewing and Deuce Gorgon in cooking. In fact, Deuce is the only one of her students Kindergrubber allows to use recipes not taught by her. Kindergrubber's sight is limited, but she makes up for it with excellent hearing and smell. Before becoming a teacher, Kindergrubber ran a Bed & Breakfast. She still lives in a big house and therefore has room for her two 'adoptees': Robecca Steam and Hoodude Voodoo. Robecca used to be a guest at Kindergrubber's but came to live with her permanently sometime after her father disappeared a hundred years ago. It was Kindergrubber who convinced Robecca to enroll at Monster High. Hoodude became a permanent house member as well via a request of the Steins, who couldn't afford to keep him under their roof because he made Frankie feel uncomfortable. Kindergrubber dotes on him. Appearance She is an elderly woman, with light skin, pale blue eyes, and a wart on her chin. She has on large round glasses with a black frame, a pale green scarf around her head, a black dress with patch work on it, and a blue skirt under the dress, and has on a pink ripped up apron. She also has silver hair, and red painted nails. Abilities *'Magic': As a witch she should be able to use magic. *'Flying': As a witch she should be able to fly on a Flying broomstick. Classic Monster Ms. Kindergrubber is (based on) the cannibalistic witch from the German fairytale Hansel and Gretel. In the story, Hansel and Gretel, who are siblings, are left alone in the woods to fend for themselves. Almost starving, the two children come across a house made from various kinds of confectionery and begin eating from it. After only a few bites though, the house's owner comes outside and reveals herself to be of evil intent. She locks up Hansel so she can fatten him up for a grand meal and forces Gretel into slavery. The witch can't see very well though, and thus requires Hansel to stick out his finger so she can feel if he's fat enough already. Instead, Hansel sticks out either a bone or small twig, keeping the witch from eating him. This goes well for awhile, but one day the witch loses her patience and orders Gretel to prepare the oven. Gretel fakes incompetence and lures the witch in front of the oven to show her what to do. As soon as the situation is right, Gretel pushes the witch in and lets her burn to her death for her crimes. Ms. Kindergrubber's connection to the witch from Hansel and Gretel is revealed mostly in Frankie Stein's Home Ick survival guide. It is explained that Kindergrubber doesn't like to check if a student's oven is hot enough to start baking, as it "totally freaks her out for some reason". Equally, Frankie advises against picking "the life-size gingerbread house as a project, because for some reason Ms. K. is really, really picky about how it needs to be done". Frankie also notes how Kindergrubber came to be a teacher, stating that "Ms. Kindergrubber began her career in the Home Ick sciences when it was just a cottage industry. Eventually though, so many students found themselves on the path to her sweet little place in the country that she found herself pushed into teaching." Lastly, it is confirmed that Kindergrubber "does not see very well", while the fact she excels in baking Black Forest cake hints at her German origins. Fiction Books After greeting Robecca, who until recently lived with her, Kindergrubber has her students make Crispy Tongue Soup for Home Ick. She grades Three-Headed Freddie's soup the highest. Comics Annoyed that Draculaura enters her class late, Kindergrubber shows no mercy when the girl faints at hearing they'll be making Finger Sandwiches that day and gives her a C+. The next day she doesn't endear Draculaura to her either, as she is late again. Nonetheless, Draculaura gets through the assignment of baking cookies and Kindergrubber offers to grade them first so Draculaura can check up on the decor for a soap opera she's been working hard on. She shares the cookies with the rest of the class, but while she finds them delicious, their taste is off. As the other students, many of the actors in Draculaura's soap opera, follow after her, Kindergrubber goes through the ingredients left behind and finds reverserum from the medical room. She creates an antidote and makes her way to the clawditorium, where Draculaura is trying to figure out why nearly all her actors suddenly have stage fright. Amused, Kindergrubber hands out the antidote and explains what she figures must've happened due to Draculaura overworking herself. Taken aback, Draculaura concedes she should've been more mindful of her own well-being and Kindergrubber rewards her with a good grade for the cookies because they did taste good. Notes * "Kindergrubber" is German for "childdigger" or "childsearcher". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magicians Category:Monster High staff Category:Teachers Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Comic characters Category:Generation 1 characters